


Stray: Red Robin

by scorbusjamesteddy



Series: Stray Verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Build-Up To Smut, Dick and Tim have sex, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No cheating, Polyamorous Character, Secret Identity, Stephanie Brown is a Good Friend, Tim Drake has PTSD, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Red Robin, but no actual sex, established Tim Drake/Jason Todd, he's getting there, talk of sexual topics, tim's slowly getting closer to dick again, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: Tim decides it's time he tries to set things right wsith the Bats again.





	Stray: Red Robin

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, it's kinda a bunch of plots mixed into one

Jason knew that Stray was popular within the Villain community. He knew that Stray - even though of almost opposite believe than them - had somehow managed to get them all on his side, starting with the Sirens but going all the way to Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul. Jason didn't question how Stray had done it, what he had had to do to prove himself to people who have established their power for years now and Jason was more than sure he didn't want to know. He trusted Stray to know the dangers he got himself into and calculate if it was worth it.

 

What Jason wasn't aware off was Stray’s popularity amongst meta humans all over America. He wasn't even aware that people outside of Gotham knew who Stray was. Sure, Stray was well known within Gotham City lines, by vigilantes, villains and citizens alike. Apparently Stray was also in with the police, something Jason had thought would be impossible, taking Stray’s still going crime streak into account. 

 

Within a little over a year from losing his title as Robin, Stray had half of America under his fingers - or under his paw for that matter. 

 

But even taking all of that in account, Jason had not expected many of them to be protective over Stray. So when Reeta Sketa published articles talking about  _ the Red Hood’s hidden relationship with Gotham’s new favourite cat _ , Jason ended up running into vigilante after metahuman after villain wanting to discuss his intentions with Stray. 

 

It started with Selina. And really, that part he had expected. He wasn't sure in what relation Selina and Tim were exactly, if they were more like mother and child or more like best friends, but Selina made sure to look after Tim. And Jason knew for a fact that Tim would break both of Bruce’s kneecaps if he even considered hurting a hair on her body. 

 

“Jason, sit down,” Selina smiled, pointing towards the sofa. Jason had been there thousands of times, but never without Tim. He had been sitting on this sofa with Tim in his lap kissing him, he had eaten pizza while watching the final of some stupid crime show Tim liked, they had even once… they didn't talk about that time, so Jason shook it out of his mind. 

 

“I assume you're going to threaten me to keep Tim safe,” Jason huffed. “Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting him.”

 

“I know,” Selina replied. “You're not patient enough to wait this long just for it to be a long scheme. But I still feel like we should talk.”

 

“So you're going to question my intentions?” 

 

She nodded. “Spill.”

 

“I like him, he likes me,” Jason replied. “That's it. If he's happy with me, I'm willing to give him whatever he wants.”

 

“You love him,” Selina replied.

 

Jason nodded. “I don't think there was any real doubt about that, was there?”

 

Selina sighed. “Tim had had a rough few years.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Jason replied.

 

“And I appreciate everything you do for him,” Selina finally said. “I really do. But I want you to be careful. Tim values his independence like nothing else. At least he does ever since… you know. So try not to overwhelm him.”

 

Jason nodded. “I'm aware.”

 

“Good,” Selina smiled. “You wanna stay for dinner? Tim will be back any time, and I think he'd be happy to see you.”

 

“Sounds good,” Jason replied. 

 

-

 

“Are you sure that you’re ready?” Jason asked. Tim nodded and he only shrugged, leaning back and grabbing his beer from the table. He wasn’t about to stop Tim from calling Dick, even if there were thousands of ways it could go terribly wrong.

 

Tim took a deep breath and clicked on Dick’s name. After a while of ringing Tim reached his hand out wordlessly and Jason grabbed it, pulling Tim a little closer to him. 

 

“Hey, uhm… I’ve been good, you? … yeah, uhm, actually I called you because… well... I know it has been a while, but I want to get back out there and… yeah… I know… Did he? … I’ll be at the manor tomorrow at eight… you think that will work? … Alright, see you then…”

 

Tim dropped the phone and took a deep breath. 

 

“That didn’t sound too bad,” Jason shrugged. 

 

Tim nodded slowly. “It could definitely be worse. So, uhm… Dick said you told him about that costume…”

 

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “Thought it would help if he knew, don’t ya think, babybird?”

 

He nodded slowly, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulders. Jason chuckled a little and tightened his grip on Tim’s hand. 

 

It had been close to two years since Damian had been named Robin. Two years since Tim shot the Joker. Four years since Jason came back from the dead. Four years since the scar -  _ no, Jason’s thoughts wouldn’t go there, not tonight _ . Tim had finally decided he was ready to work with Dick and Bruce again. He didn’t know about being friends with Dick again, but he had figured working together was a first step.

 

At first Tim hadn’t known why he had been mad at Bruce. Why he was mad at Dick had been obvious. But Bruce wasn’t even there when that happened. Bruce had been lost on time when Dick fired Tim. It had taken Tim a while to understand that he was angry because Bruce had called him exactly two times since then. Once, to hear how he was. The conversation had been awkward and weird, before Bruce asked some things about if he had gathered any information on who Stray was. 

 

The other time Bruce had called was on his 17th birthday. And that had been even more awkward. Tim had immediately known that Alfred had set him up to do it and Bruce had no idea what to say. 

 

So Tim was mad at him. Sure, Tim hadn’t reached out to Bruce either, but really, Bruce hadn’t even contacted him when he had returned from being lost in time, so Tim wasn’t the one at fault here. Maybe he hadn’t 100% done everything right, but that didn’t mean he was going to take the blame. Not this time. 

 

What he did take the blame for was that he wasn’t talking to Steph, Cass and Barbara anymore. That was all his fault, because he had left and hadn’t told them where he was going or what was going on. That was his fault and he’d have to find a way to make that up to them and work for their forgiveness. 

 

-

 

“So, what’s the mission?” Tim asked, sitting down on one of the seats in the cave. No ‘hello’, no ‘nice to see you’, no ‘we haven’t talked in a while’. This was business and Tim wanted to stay on topic right from the start. They could talk about feelings another time.

 

“I’ve been working on this for a while,” Dick replied, seemingly a bit off guard on Tim’s directness in the entire situation. “They call themselves the ‘Novum organisation’, it’s a high class drug and strip-club organisation. I have been working my way into their inner circles under a false name, and they invited me to a gala this weekend.”

 

“So I come with you, disguise myself as a girl, get close to some dude that is going to offer me drugs or whatever, record the entire thing and send it to Bruce so he can send the proof to Gordon?”

 

Dick nodded slowly. “You clearly haven’t forgotten anything in the last two years.”

 

Tim huffed. “I was trained by Bruce for years, you really think I’d forgot how to infiltrate some boring gala? So who’s the head of the entire thing?”

 

“Antonio Barnessi,” Dick replied. “He’ll be there. I haven’t spoke to him in person, but I had a few calls with him and he knows who I - well who my made up persona is.”

 

Tim nodded. “Send me over the case files later. I’ll be back tomorrow to get some form of costume or disguise.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dick agreed. 

 

Tim nodded. 

 

“It’s great working with you again,” Dick replied. “We missed you.”

 

“Yeah,” Tim agreed and forced himself to smile. “Good to be back.”

 

-

 

The next person questioning Jason about Tim was Ivy. And that was more than awkward for both of them. Jason knew that Ivy and Tim had more of a silent agreement to look out for one another than any friendship of sorts. But Ivy helped him every now and then with training and they teamed up from time to time. So while he hadn't expected Ivy to come after him, it made sense in his head. 

 

“Hurt the Kitten and I'll kill you,” Ivy had said as a greeting. 

 

Jason had sighed but nodded. “Selina gave me that speech already.”

 

“I know. But she'll make your life hell if you hurt him. I'll kill you in the most literal sense of the word. And trust me, there are nicer deaths than anything I will do to you.”

 

Jason nodded. “I’m aware.”

 

“Good.”

 

And she was gone again.

 

-

 

Tim took a deep breath. He couldn't believe his first mission back with the bats would immediately be an undercover thing where he pretended to be Dick’s armcandy all night. 

 

“What happened to you, Kitty Cat?” Selina asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is Jason into crossdressing now?”

 

Tim almost laughed.  _ Almost. _ “I'm working with B again. Nightwing and I are going undercover for the night.”

 

“Cute,” Selina commented. “You look scarily convincing.”

 

“I hope so,” Tim replied. He turned around in the mirror again. He was wearing a dark purple dress that ended just below his ass and went up to his neck. The sleeves were made out of lace. He had waxed his legs the day earlier and put on some pale tights just to make sure. The High Heels Stephanie had given him were uncomfortable but doable. What annoyed him about the outfit however was the lack of pockets. Sure, he had his white purse, but that was barely enough to hold his phone, a miniature bo staff and some money. He had no real place for weapons while Dick could put as many weapons under his stupid tux as he wanted to. 

 

“The wig looks really real,” Selina said, playing with it. 

 

He shrugged. “B gave it to me, he has a bunch of convincing stuff for disguises.”

 

“Well, Go out there and kick some ass then. And find out if Dick is into boys in dresses,” she winked at him and he wasn't sure if he should blush or laugh. Because he wanted to find out exactly that but he knew he wouldn't because Dick was a professional and he wouldn't let his attraction show even if he thought Tim looked amazing.

 

Tim drove his bike to the manor where Alfred already had a car waiting. Tim was glad Alfred was there. Alfred had been the only one he had kept in constant contact with, coming around to the Manor whenever none of the others were there in order to have a cup of tea - or coffee in his case. So Alfred being there gave him a sense of security. 

 

Dick was sitting in the back. He looked like himself but different enough that people who wouldn't know him personally wouldn't recognise him. 

 

“Holy shit,” Dick whispered as he saw Tim step off the bike and pull of his helmet. “You look… different?”

 

“That bad?” He asked. He had an easy plan for the night, do what he always did as Stray, be confident and flirt your way around, play damsel in distress when needed and cling to Dick’s arm as soon as he was in reach. 

 

“Just surprising,” Dick replied with a smirk. “I’m glad you're back.”

 

“Glad to be back,” Tim replied. “Even though I recently found out you and Jason replaced me with a cat.”

 

Dick blushed. “It was the first name that came to my mind. When did you talk to Jason?”

 

He shrugged. “Some time ago?”

 

Dick nodded slowly and they fell into silence. Alfred started the car in the front seat and pulled up the blind between their rows.

 

“Are we that awkward?” Dick asked.

 

Tim nodded. “Seems like it.”

 

“Are we going to talk about…?”

 

“Not tonight. Tonight we're going to kick some ass,” Tim said. “If you really want to talk about it we can find another time. A time I'm not wearing heels and a dress.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Dick said. 

 

“I know,” Tim replied. “I wouldn't be here if you weren't.”

 

-

 

The evening started easy. Apparently Dick - or Rian - has been in contact with many of the members of the organisation and was well known amongst them. He fell right into conversation with a guy and his wife, Tim - Brianna - mindlessly standing next to him, Dick’s arm hook around him. 

 

It took awhile before Dick leaned down and whispered, “Why don't you get us something to drink, sweetheart?”

 

“Of course,” Tim replied and turned to the table with the drinks. Right there stood Antonio Barnessi, leader of the entire organisation. Exactly the guy they were after. 

 

“Mr Barnessi, right?” Tim asked, smiling a little. 

 

The older men turned around and smirked. “Correct. And what brings such a pretty lady to me?”

 

“Rian has talked really highly of you and I thought,” Tim took a small break, stepping closer to him. “I'd like to see that for myself.”

 

“Rian brought you here?”

 

He smiled. “He did. Is that a problem?”

 

“Of course not,” he replied. “All of the members are welcome to bring personal guests whenever they want to.”

 

“Ah,” Tim smiled. He started playing with his hair a little. “I was wondering… I know it takes a while to join, but Rian always says how amazing the organisation is for him and…”

 

“Don't worry, darling, I'm sure we can find a way,” Barnessi smirked, reaching around Tim to grab his ass. Tim had to do his best not to punch him. He simply giggled and forced himself to blush a little. “You're such a pretty thing, what a shame you're with Rian.”

 

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I spend some time with you,” Tim replied. “He seems to be busy at the moment anyway.”

 

“Well then,” Barnessi grabbed two of the drinks and handed one to time. He put his hand on Tim's lower back, guiding him to one of the booths in the back of the area. Tim sat down just a little too close to him. “How long have you and Rian been together?”

 

“A few months,” he replied. “I didn't keep count. It's nice being with him. All he fancy clothes and cars and shiny necklaces,” Tim sighed, looking nowhere directly but making sure he kept that dreamy look. “I'm glad the organisation gave him the opportunity to do what he is doing.”

 

Barnessi smirked. “Rian is a valuable part of our chain, he deserved all the money he gets, but I'm glad he's spending it well.”

 

Barnessi’s hand went to Tim's ass again and Tim squirmed around a little. “What do I have to do to become part of the chain?”

 

“How experienced are you with the issue?”

 

“A have dealt with drugs a few times during college and I know a lot about selling things,” Tim stated. “And I'm very good at learning.”

 

Barnessi still had his arm around Tim and Tim had a hard time ignoring it. 

 

“You know we don't just deal with drugs, don't you?” He asked. “The organisation has a few  _ clubs  _ downtown, I think you'd be popular there,” He said and just like that his hand was on Tim's ass again. 

 

“I’m not that good of a dancer,” Tim slowly said. 

 

“Darling, I don't mean stripping. I think the backroom action would be more to your liking.”

 

“You think people would actually pay to have sex with me?” Tim asked. He was slowly getting bored of having to play innocent. 

 

Barnessi nodded. “Think about it. And contact me once you made up your mind.”

 

Tim nodded and quickly wiggled out of the booth, making his way to find Dick, and stopping on the way to get two new drinks. Dick was sitting in a booth with two women, roughly Tim's age. 

 

“Hey baby,” Tim whispered, gracefully placing himself into Dick’s lap. The two girls looked at him for a moment before turning their attention back to Dick. 

 

Tim wasn't paying attention to the conversation on hand, he had all the things he needed on audio and he knew Oracle and Batman were currently using the statement to file together the final proof against the organisation. In probably an hour he'd get a signal from them and then they'd just have to keep everyone busy until Jim showed up.

 

Tim only got pulled out of his trance when he felt Dick’s hand on his thigh, his thumb slowly drawing circles into his skin and moving up until his fingers brushed the edges of his skirt. Ten centimetres and he'd be touching Tim's dick. Tim leaned his head back into Dick’s neck, breathing in his scent. Another hour at best. 

 

-

 

Fighting in a dress was hard. Fighting in heels was even harder. And fighting when all you could think about was Dick’s hand on your inner thigh was even harder than both of that.

 

Still  they managed to tie all the important members down and Jim showed up not much later. Dick and Tim were out of the building within second, and not much later Alfred showed up with the car. 

 

The ride back was silent.

 

-

 

“Nice dress,” Jason chuckled as Tim crashed on his sofa. “You dressed up for me?”

 

“Actually, I dressed up for B and Dick,” Tim replied. 

 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You’re actually working with them again?”

 

Tim nodded. “Can you help me out of this now?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

-

 

Tim was laying on top of Jason, sheets covering the two of them. The dress and wig were somewhere on the other side of the room along with Tim’s heels. Jason’s clothes were thrown over a chair and both of them were too comfortable to get up and properly put the clothes away.

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

Tim shrugged. “I want to forgive him. I really want to. But I don’t know how. I know he’s trying and…”

 

Jason’s hand started moving up and down his spine to calm him but he didn’t say anything. Tim only sighed and moved his head to rest under Jason’s jaw. “Bruce didn’t even do something wrong. I don’t know why I’m mad at him.”

 

Jason sighed and pulled Tim a little closer, trying to comfort him. 

 

“I don’t know when the last time I talked to Steph oir Cass was. And that’s my fault. I was mad at Dick and I took it out on all of them,” Tim whispered. “What if… What if they needed me and I wasn’t there?”

 

“Cass isn’t mad at you,” Jason said. “She worries about you, but she isn’t mad.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Jason chuckled. “Kitten, I think you forgot that Cass and I are friends.”

 

Tim sighed. “Kinda, yeah. But Steph… she…”

 

“Talk to her,” Jason said. “She’ll understand.”

 

“I hope so,” Tim whispered. “Thank you.”

 

Jason placed a soft kiss on Tim’s temple.

 

-

 

“How did the mission go?” Bruce asked, after Dick had arrived back at the Cave. 

 

Dick shrugged. “All went according to plan.”

 

“How was he?”

 

“Could have been worse,” Dick said. “He was… very focused on the mission.”

 

Bruce nodded. 

 

-

 

Tim desperately hoped the nightmare would become better with time. And at first that had seemed to be the case. Sometimes he could go two weeks at a time without seeing the Joker’s smile every night or waking up feeling that tingle in his face, where Joker had drown on the white paint. But after that it always hit him twice as bad. He’d have trouble waking up and once he did he’d take hours to recover from them, sometimes being off for the entire day.

 

His worst nightmare had been when he had stayed without Jason for several days and he had put off going to bed for so long that he eventually broke together after four days of not sleeping. He had fallen down on the floor in the Selina’s living room when he was coming back from patrol and leaned down to pet Cheshire. 

 

In his dream he had woke up back in the warehouse, strapped down to the table. He had dreamed on and on for hours, screaming and crying in his sleep, until finally Selina had returned the next day, shaking him awake. The first thing he had seen had been Princess and Cheshire standing in front of his face, looking worried. Or as worried as a cat could look. 

 

When Princess had noticed he was awake, she immediately walked close to him and curled against his chest, nudging her head against his jaw. Cheshire let out a loud meow, letting Selina know Tim had woke up. 

 

Tim had slowly sat up, pulling princess close to him and burying his face in her fur, trying to hide his tears. Not that it mattered. Selina had seen him cry before. Hell, he had been crying hen Selina arrived, even if he was asleep. 

 

“Oh, Kitty Cat,” Selina mumbled, sitting next to her. Cheshire curled up between them. “I wish I could somehow help.”

 

Tim only sobbed and shook his head. Princess slowly put her paws against his shoulder, rubbing her head against him, in hopes of calming him down. Tim could not remember a time where he had been as thankful for the cats as right now. 

 

“I’m… I’m going to be ok,” Tim mumbled, leaning into Selina. They were both painfully aware that that was a lie. He wasn’t fine, and they knew it. He hadn’t really been fine for years now. 

 

“You’re not alone, Tim,” she whispered. “You’re never alone.”

 

Tim just started crying even more and Princess and Cheshire both let out pitying noises. 

 

-

 

After he had woken up Tim had spend all day just sitting in his room, Selina had tried everything to drag him out of it, to get him to find something to distract him, but nothing could. From time to time Tim would let one of the cats come into his room and he’d play with them and pet them and sometimes even talk to them. 

 

When Selina came into his room around Dinner time to bring him some pancakes and strawberries, she saw him petting Princess, Cheshire sleeping in his lap. He was wearing a shirt that Selina simply assumed was Jason’s because it hang off from one shoulder and piled together around his hips.

 

However he only mumbled a quick “thanks” before returning his attention to Princess. Selina sighed, placed the pancakes on his night table and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes for a second but immediately opened them again. 

 

She came back four hours later to check on him again, and he had fallen asleep, peacefully. The cats asleep on his pillows next to him. The pancakes were untouched. She had made them in hope of him eating them, considering they were his favourites. But she figured at least he had gone to sleep finally. 

 

-

 

After running into Ivy, Jason expected to have Harley tell him to look after Stray. So when he found Harley leaning against a wall on his usual patrol routes he wasn't surprised. 

 

“Let me guess. If I hurt Stray I'm dead?” He asked, raising an eyebrow under his helmet even though Harley couldn't see it anyway. 

 

She laughed. “Course, Sweetie. But he's happy with you, isn't he?”

 

Jason nodded. 

 

“That's all I want for him,” Harley laughed. “But whatever threat Kitty and Red made, those still stand.”

 

Jason sighed. “I know. I care about him just like all of you do.”

 

She smiled. “Good. I think I'm gonna join ya tonight. That ok?”

 

He shrugged but nodded. He and Harley were cool, not friends, but definitely more friends than enemies.

-

 

Superboy standing at his door didn't surprise him either. However what did surprise him was how uncertain Conner seamed. Selina, Harley and Ivy had been set on scaring him into promising not to hurt Tim. Conner seemed unsure. 

 

Then Jason remembered that it was common knowledge that he had tons of Kryptonium, something Conner and all the other supers were highly allergic to. 

 

“Come in,” Jason said with a sigh. “Should I make it short? I won't hurt him, I won't break his heart, I won't take advantage of him and I'll make sure he's comfortable in anything he does with me. If not you'll kill me, yeah yeah join the squad.”

 

Connor still seemed unsure. “Good. Know I'll actually kill you. Cassie is on her way here and she will want a word even more than me.”

 

Jason sighed but nodded.

 

-

 

There was never really a point where Selina and Bruce had gotten back together. It had just kinda happened and suddenly Catwoman and Batman were out at night together, spotted kissing on rooftops and kicking ass. Just like Stray and Red Hood, except with much less blood and much less sex. 

 

And at some point Selina Kyle started going to Wayne galas and charity events, holding Bruce’s hands while they were talking to people that could probably buy Selina’s entire apartment complex like it was nothing. 

 

But the sudden change in their relationship also made it harder for Tim to be at Selina’s place all the time. They went to the Manor nine out of ten times and every now and then Tim woke up to hear Bruce’s voice from the kitchen. Those days he'd slip on just anything and make his way to Jason’s place to work there.

 

-

 

Stephanie immediately agreed to meet him for coffee. They went to the coffee shop they had always went to back when Tim was still Robin, and sat at the same booth as always. It was just like back then. Except that a lot of time had passed. They were both about to turn eighteen. Stephanie was starting College after the summer and Tim had to consider actually getting a job. He couldn't live with Selina forever. 

 

“So… how have you been?” Stephanie asked, her hands tight around the mug. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. It wasn't an answer to her question, and Steph hadn't expected an answer.

 

“I’m sorry too,” she replied. 

 

He shook his head. “This is not your fault. My fall out with the entire family is not your fault. My fall out with Dick is his fault, and I was never friends with Damian to begin with. But you, and Cass and Bruce, that's my fault. You were there for me during the entire time I was in pain and recovering and as soon as I got better I disappeared and didn't contact you for what? Almost two years?”

 

She sighed. “You were busy. I get it. Listen, I know you fucked up. But it wasn't like me and Cass reached out to you either. You needed time alone and I get it. The last two years weren't easy for anyone. Not for me, not dor Bruce, not for Dick, but especially not for you. You went through so much and wanting to be alone for a while is completely understandable.”

 

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It's forgotten. In the past. All gone. Now tell me, what did you do the past two years? I heard someone dropped out of highschool.”

 

He sighed, but a smile crept back on his face. “I did do that.”

 

“What else?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Can you keep a secret?”

 

“Sure,” she shrugged. “I never told anyone that you had a crush on Jason.”

 

Tim chuckled a little. “This one's bigger than just Jason. You can't tell this anyone. Especially not Bruce.”

 

“Oh my god, you have a crush on Bruce?” Stephanie whisper-yelled.

 

“No,” Tim whisper yelled back. “No!”

 

She sighed in relief. “What is it then?”

 

He looked around. The coffee shop was pretty empty but he didn't want to risk anyone overhearing. 

 

“You know how Jason got a boyfriend?” Tim asked. 

 

Stephanie started laughing. “To me it seemed more like he got a fuck-buddy, but sure.”

 

“I got a boyfriend too,” he slowly said, hoping that Stephanie would pick up on it. 

 

“Holy shit, who is it?” She exclaimed. “This is like, major news! You finally got over Jason!”

 

“I didn't,” Tim replied. “Quite the opposite actually.”

 

He pulled his knees up against his chest. Now she had to get it.  _ She had to. She was trained by Batman for fucks sake. _

 

“You… and him? that means… you're…. Holy fuck,” she whispered. “So you went off the radar for two years to give your childhood crush public blowjobs.”

 

“Don't make it sound so dramatic,” he replied. “The Jason part just kinda happened.”

 

“Holy shit,” she whispered. “Holy… Does Jason know?”

 

“Of course he does,” Tim replied. 

 

“Who else?”

 

“Selina, Kon, Jason, and now you.”

 

Her eyes went wide. “Not even Cassie and Bart?”

 

He shrugged. “Bart has been… busy recently. I have barely seen him. And when we saw each other we didn't talk about that. And Cassie has bigger issues. I don't think she even know who he is. But they know about me and Jason being a thing.”

 

Steph shook her head slowly. “This… I'm… Holy shit! We're going to your place after this and you're telling me everything. Every single detail. Starting with how his dick looks.”

 

-

 

Selina didn't seem surprised when Steph came into the flat after Tim. Selina trusted Tim enough that she trusted his judgement on who to bring with him to the flat. And she knew Steph. Steph knew her. She knew it was fine.

 

“Make sure to get all the details about Jason out of him,” Selina said. “He's refusing to tell me.”

 

“Don't worry,” Steph smirked. “I know how to make him talk.”

 

-

 

Two weeks, and it felt like the two years had never happened. Steph wasn't mad at Tim, something he still couldn't completely grasp. She took him back into her life almost immediately, dragging him back to her place to have dinner with her mom, who still made the best lasagna Tim had ever eaten. She went out with Stray every now and then and even convinced Tim to let her and Cass go on a double date with Jason. She didn't call it a double date, because technically she still hadn't told Cass that she liked her, but it was a double date. 

 

When Bruce found out that the girls and Jason were suddenly best friends with Tim, he didn't know how to handle it. Dick knew even less how to handle it. But Steph didn't care about it. She was just happy to finally have Tim back. 

-

 

“You and Steph are back to normal?” Jason asked, turning the volume of the TV down a little. It wasn't often that he could pry Tim away from his room to just hang out and watch a movie, but whenever he did he made sure Tim wouldn't go back to working so soon.

 

“Pretty much,” Tim nodded. “I haven't actually talked to Cass and Babs though.”

 

“Cass didn't seem like she was mad at you, did she?”

 

Tim shook his head. “I might call Babs later this month.”

 

-

 

Stephanie definitely wasn’t mad at Tim anymore. However she did turn up at Jason’s place, arms crossed and smirking. Jason already knew this wasn't good. There was a reason none of the bats knew where he lived. (Technically Bruce probably knew, considering he knew close to everything, and Alfred was aware of the basic direction, but in general Jason didn’t tell them. So they wouldn’t show up at his place to demand favours.)

 

“What?” Jason asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Stephanie replied. “Besides the fact that you should tell me you’re doing with little Timmy.”

 

And Jason sighed. He had thought he was through with this after Selina, Ivy, Harley, Conner, Bart, Cassie, some dude in a black suit who had never seen before, the Riddler, Talia Al Ghul, Killer Croc, Alfred (who had given him the basic talk on how to look out for his  _ ‘boyfriend’ _ not specifically about Tim), Roy (when had Tim even gotten Roy on Stray’s side? Roy was  _ his _ best friend, why wasn’t he giving Tim that talk?), Superman (that one just confused him), Wonder Woman (who had been more worried about Jason being safe), Black Canary (he didn’t even know Tim knew her), Jim Gordon (that guy was from the police? and he worked with Bruce who worked with Jason, so why was Jim even remotely worried about Stray?) and to top things off Ra’s Al Ghul. But apparently Stephanie had wanted the same conversation as well. 

 

“I promise I won’t mistreat, hurt, kill or corrupt him,” Jason said with a sigh. “Really Steph, I thought we were friends, shouldn’t you know I’ll look after him.”

 

She smirked. “Oh I know. I’m not worried about his heart. I think he has enough people who have already threatened your life - people who would actually pull through with their threat of killing you. I’m here to look out for his ass.”

 

“His… ass?”

 

“Yes,” Steph smirked. “Why don’t we sit down?”

 

“This is my place,” Jason replied. 

  
“Yes, and you haven’t even offered me something to drink yet,” she replied. “Hasn’t Alfred taught you anything?”

 

“What do you want to drink?” He asked, moving to the kitchen. 

 

She chuckled. “Oh, Nothing. I just thought I’d point it out.”

 

Steph said down on the kitchen counter, letting her legs hang down. 

 

“So you want to talk about…?”

 

“Your sex life,” Steph replied. “Because little Timmy is probably to scared to tell you what he really wants.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Oh Jay, that’s a long list,” she smirked. “But don’t worry we have time. I’m sure you’ll like at least two thirds of it. But sit down because there’s some heavy stuff on there.”

 

“You mean stuff like him wanting me to fuck him in an alley and then just leave him there?”

 

“He… You did that?”

 

Jason shook his head. “But he had mentioned it. He gets a lot more talkative about this when he’s about to cum.”

 

“And here I thought he actually grew some balls in the last two years. Anyway, let’s get to business,” she smirked.

 

-

 

Jason could tell all day that something was off with Tim. Not physically, he kissed Jason like always, hugged him whenever he could and constantly staid close to him, but mentally Tim wasn't there. Not like he usually was. 

 

“Kitten? Babybird?” Jason asked, after another rant about his day in which Tim had only from time to time nodded his head and played with Jason’s fingers, but didn't make comments and jokes like he usually did.

 

“Mh?”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I’m-”

 

And suddenly Jason could see something inside Tim snap. Suddenly Tim started smiling and then he started crying and Jason pulled him down against his chest but Tim just went slack against him, crying and laughing.

 

“Tim?”

 

“It's-”

 

He broke himself off with a sob. 

 

“Hey, baby,” Jason softly patted his back. “You're not alone. I'm here.” 

 

Tim started crying even more, but his laughter slowly started dying down. 

 

“I'm here,” Jason whispered. “I'm here.”

 

-

 

  1. Tim was finally 18. He wasn't sure why he waa so excited because all that changed was that he was allowed to drive on his own if he had a licence, which he hadn't, and that he'd have to pay taxes, which he didn't know how. So really 18 wasn't as much of a big deal as 16 or 21 would be, but somehow Selina and Jason made a huge deal out of it. 



 

Steph, Cass, Selina, Kon, Cassie, Bart and Jason were all sitting in Selina’s living room. On the table was a huge cake and it was surrounded by a bunch of presents. 

 

Before he could even say anything about it Steph threw herself onto him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't really have a choice but hugging her back, considering he knew he wouldn't get out of her hold any time soon. 

 

He didn't care about birthdays. Growing up they hadn't been different than most other days, there hadn't been presents or anything and his parents were only home for half of them anyway. 

 

When he had stayed with Bruce that had changed, but it still had felt off. Bruce had never  _ overdone _ it per say, but he had certainly done more than Tim was used to. And sure it was nice, but then again Tim really didn't need a third computer, and if he would need one it wasn't like he couldn't buy one himself. 

 

“Steph, you're strangling him,” Cassie pointed out. 

 

“Yeah let him go, so we can finally sing and then eat cake,” Bart agreed. “The cake looks way too good to stay untouched for so long.”

 

Steph sighed but she did let go of Tim and sat back down on one of the sofa, pulling Tim in between her and Jason. 

 

“This really wasn't necessary,” Tim mumbled. 

 

“Yes it was,” Selina said. 

 

“At least don't sing,” Tim sighed. “And I mean that. Don't.”

 

“Alright,” Kon shrugged. “Then blow out the candles.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes but leaned forward and blew out the candles. He didn't wish for anything because in his mind that was a stupid tradition.

 

“What did you wish for, babybird?” Jason asked. 

 

“Isn't that supposed to stay secret?” Tim replied.

 

Steph huffed. “That's Tim talk for he didn't wish for anything because he's stupid and hates birthdays. Now cut the cake, this is one of the few times I get cake for breakfast.”

 

Tim reached for the knife Cass handed him and started cutting the cake, handing everyone a plate with a piece on it. 

 

“Do we eat first, or she he open the presents?” Cassie asked.

 

“Eat,” Bart replied, half of his cake already in his mouth. “Presents can wait.”

 

Tim was almost surprised by how easy the conversation went. Selina and Steph seemed to be on the same page about a lot of things concerning Tim, for example his coffee addiction and his refusal to share proper details about his relationship with Jason. Kon and Cassie agreed with them that Tim was way too much of a control freak, and Jason definitely agreed that Tim overworked himself too much on cases. Cass mostly agreed with everything they said and Bart was just happy he got his cake. Tim mostly just felt like everyone was making fun of him.

 

Once they had finished the cake Selina brought all their dishes into the kitchen and Steph pressured him to unpack the presents. 

 

Cassie, Kon and Bart were the first, they handed him a huge box. He raised an eyebrow but Kon only smirked and he started unwrapping it. Judging by how neatly the present was wrapped, he was sure Cassie had done it

 

Inside were a bunch of loose picture, he started slowly picking the first one up and it turned out to be a picture of him asleep in his costume in Cassie’s bed after a mission, with the other three sitting around him making faces. 

 

“Are these all just pictures of me sleeping?”

 

Bart shook his head. “Not all, there are some in there when Kon knocked you out during training. Oh, and that time you hit your head on the Kent’s farm and were unconscious for half an hour.”

 

“Thanks,” Tim mumbled, not sure if he should laugh or cry. 

 

Kon turned to Steph and Jason. “If we’re honest all of those are probably more for you two to laugh at than for him.”

 

Cass had gotten him two new phones cases, because the last time they had hung out she had seen the quality of his phone screen and decided he could not keep living like that. Steph had bought him a pair of handcuffs with a stick-it note with a winky face on it and a new pair of bluetooth headphones. 

 

Selina had gotten him a new suit, which almost made him cry because if he was completely honest his old one was kinda worn down by now and he really needed a new one but was too lazy to put one together. 

 

Jason had only smirked and said “I’m your present.” He had then whispered into Tim’s ear that he’d get his present later when they’d be alone.

 

-

 

After the birthday party, Jason took Tim out to his flat. They were against a wall and kissing before Jason had properly closed the door and Tim was already doing his best to hurry things up and get Jason undressed. 

 

“Steph mentioned some stuff,” Jason said, in between kisses. 

 

Tim’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“Quite interesting stuff she said,” Jason chuckled. “You really shouldn’t trust your friends with your kinks.”

 

“I’ll have to have a long talk with Cass and Roy,” Tim whispered, making Jason laugh. “Can we not talk about that? I like what we’re doing now.”

 

“But kitten,” Jay hummed. “I’d love to see you in ropes. Or desperate after being denied for hours. Or….”

 

“Jay, are you messing with me or…?”

 

Jason sighed. “No, I’m serious. Unless Steph was wrong and you don’t want any of this.”

 

Tim slowly shook his head. “No… I… yeah…”

 

Jason smirked. “Then get in the bedroom.”

 

-

 

That night they were laying in bed, tired and exhausting from the day, Dick called Tim. For a moment Tim had considered not picking up but Jason gave him that  _ look _ that he always gave him when it came to Dick and Tim sighed before answering his phone. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hey Tim, It’s Dick. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” he could hear Dick smiling through the phone.

 

“Thanks. Listen, I’m really tired and just want to go to bed, is it ok if I call you back tomorrow?” Tim asked.

 

“Uhm, sure? But you’re aware that it’s only 10, right? What happened to the boy who stayed up till five am every night?”

 

“He’s still there, I guess. Just a lot more tired now,” Tim chuckled. But the question had hit deeper than he had thought it would. Because was he really still that person? He had changed from when he was Robin, from when he was friends with Dick. And he wasn’t sure how much of that hopeful child that just wanted to make Gotham a little safer was still there. 

 

“Alright then. Sleep well, and don’t you dare forget to call me tomorrow,” Dick laughed. 

 

“I won’t. Goodnight.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him but he only shook his head and cuddled against Jason’s chest. “Sleep now, Talk tomorrow.”

 

“You’re cute when you’re tired.”

 

“Did you not fucking listen to me?”

 

“Alright, Alright,” Jason chuckled, kissing Tim’s forehead. “Night.”

 

“Sleep well,” Tim mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

-

 

Calling Dick was awkward at first. Because now it wasn’t a mission, it was them just talkin. Dick asking how he was and what he was up to. But to Tim’s luck Dick had seemed to sense his awkwardness and just started talking, telling stories from his life. From Bruce and Alfred and the time Bruce fell asleep during Dinner, from Barbara and all the amazing things she was doing, from Wally and Donna and all the stuff they were currently doing.

 

He then asked about what Tim had been up to, and Tim told him that he was slowly getting back in contact with the bat family.

 

They talked for over an hour, and when they finally hung up, Tim just kinda sat there, unsure of what to do now. He wasn’t sure quite what had just happened and he wasn’t sure what he should do now. So he just sat there for a while before calling Steph and dragging her to a coffee shop to talk. 

 

-

 

Tim still regularly went to the therapist that had cured him. Dr. Philipp was one of the most understanding doctors he had talked to so far, and Tim had to admit that the work he was doing was in fact working. With time passing he started dealing with the trauma better, understanding his own strings of thoughts better.

 

The only thing that Dr. Philipp wasn't able to help with so far were the nightmares. It always came back to them. They tried different techniques, medications and therapies, but in the end Tim was always at the exact same place he had been before. 

 

He didn't blame Dr. Philipp for it. There really was no university that prepared Psychology students for victims of the Joker. Or maybe of Gotham in general.

 

Dr. Philipp worked in close connection to the League, knowing more about any of them than the members knew about each other. Tim was pretty sure Dr. Philipp at least had a vague idea who Batman was. But even he was still shocked by the effects that the Joker had had on Tim. And even though he was doing his best work, he had beforehand informed Tim that there were some things he couldn't do. Brainwashing was no field of psychology that they had a lot of knowledge about. 

 

So Tim was thankful for everything the doctor could do for him, even if that meant that he would still be plagiarised by nightmares night after nights.

 

Nights where he didn't sleep alone weren't as bad. Nights where he would be held in Jason’s arms. Because his memories of Joker Jr were always alone. He had always fallen asleep alone and woken up alone, so feeling someone else's presence when he slept always helped.

 

Sometimes having Princess and Cheshire with him would already be enough, but most of the times he'd need Jason. 

 

-

 

Stray didn’t often go out with Catwoman anymore. Catwoman was often busy patrolling with Batman, and Stray would rather not spend more time than necessary around the one person who might easily figure out his real identity. So he just stayed away from them. But that caused him to often be running around town either alone, with Red Hood or with Orphan and Batgirl. 

 

One very rare occasion they’d all four spend time together, but matching their routes and time schedules became harder with time passing by, because Batgirl was still working as B’s sort-of-sidekick while Red Hood was always going out to meet up with Starfire and Arsenal, sometimes being gone for two weeks at a time, and Orphan was rather busy with her travels as well.

 

Stray on the other hand liked to every now and then spend his nights not patrolling, but rather looking around the city. Sometimes he’d end up in some guy’s room, going through that guy’s jewelry boxes or taking some of his money, but he always made sure he knew exactly who he was stealing from and that the person would deserve it. 

 

And his methods for that varied. Sometimes he simply climbed into a person’s window, thanks to Nightwing over time he had learned how to do that without struggle, but other time he needed more extreme measures….

 

Tim and Jason were more than happy together. Happier than Tim thought he'd ever be with someone - partly because he was sure he'd never  _ completely _ get over Jason and his childhood crush (more like his childhood obsession) would always somewhat haunt him, but now that he had Jason, that issues had gone and solved itself. So really, Tim couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

 

But that didn't mean Stray couldn't have some fun. And it wasn't like he was hiding it from Jason. Quite the opposite even. Jason didn't mind his kitten running around and using guy's attention to his advantage. So he happily watched Tim take down an entire bar of mobsters while wearing a dress and make-up, only stepping in when it got too boring watching from behind the counter. Stray didn't need Red Hood’s help. He never had. But they both knew sometimes help was appreciated anyway. 

 

Jason knew about the time Stray sucked off some politician in a back alley, got the guys number and hotel room in return and later that day broke in there, rotting him out to the police and maybe taking a few things while he was at it. 

 

Jason knew about when Stray and Catwoman dressed up and went to galas, carefully removing clocks and bracelets from everyone's wrists, while shamelessly flirting and dancing their way around.

 

Jason knew about when Stray had been in contact with Ra's Al Ghul and his ninjas and had presented himself way more sexual than he needed to, hoping to give them an off image of who he really was, no matter how Ra's had been looking at his ass and how uncomfortable that had made him.

 

Jason knew about the time Stray tested one of Ivy’s lipstick that made everyone kissed by it tell the truth, and Stray had went to a gay bar to test it out and maybe get some intel for one of the cases he was working on.

 

Jason knew about the time Harley took Stray out to a strip club and taught him how to dance for all the people there, in hopes that a) stray would have some fun and b) he could use it in the future for his work.

 

But Jason also knew about that fantasy Stray had where Nightwing found him in some alley after robbing a store and decided to  _ teach him a lesson by fucking him. _

 

He especially knew about that last one because Stray had mentioned it more than once. And Jason had to admit he could see where Stray was coming from with that fantasy even if it was highly unrealistic.

 

So when he got a call from Nightwing, telling him to  _ come pick up his cat  _ he was more than shocked.

 

-

 

Nightwing was done for the night. He rarely came back to Gotham these days, mostly because Bludhaven was getting more busy and he really didn't have the time between Titan missions, saving his city and the occasional movie nights with Donna and Wally. 

 

But of course the one time he did come back, he'd had to run into Stray, Gotham’s new favourite cat-person (don't tell Selina that Dick said - thought? whatever - that).

 

He had been out with Orphan and Batgirl for the night and was just about to get back to the Manor where he was staying, when he saw the cat rush down the roofs. He sighed, hearing the alarm from a store not too far away go off and getting shut down only a few seconds later. 

 

He started his chase after him.

 

Catching the cat was hard. Not impossible, but hard. Stray was good at athletics, but Nightwing was better. A lot better. 

 

So not much later he had both of Stray’s wrists pinned to the wall with one hand and was typing Jason’s name into his phone with his other hand. To his surprise Stray wasn’t struggling in his grasp though.

 

“You’re hot,” Stray chuckled, when Nightwing held his phone to his hear, waiting for Jason to pick up. 

 

Nightwing knew that voice, but he wasn't sure why or where from. But he knew it. 

 

“ _ Hood _ , I need you to come here right now and pick up your cat.”

 

“My cat? Timmy is right here…”

 

“For rucks sake, Hood, I’m talking about your boyfriend,” Nightwing grunted into the phone.

 

“My name’s Stray,” Stray hissed.

 

Jason sighed. “Stray.”

 

“Why? He hurt or something?”

 

Nightwing rolled his eyes. “No, but he has his pockets full of jewelry that isn’t his and I’m not in the mood for this tonight. And we both don’t want B to deal with this.”

 

“I’m right here,” Stray said, but went completely ignored.

 

“Dick, listen, I don’t care who he takes from, who he doesn’t. For all I care he could fuck  _ your _ brains out and leave with all  _ your  _ stuff, and as long as he isn’t hurt that’s not my issue. And it sure as hell isn’t B’s issues either.”

 

“Why does everyone in this fucking family have a thing for human-cats who steal?” Nightwing mumbled more to himself, before hanging up. 

 

“Everyone in the family?” Stray smirked. Nightwing sighed. “That includes you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, Dick, we both know you like my ass,” Stray chuckled. 

 

“Did Hood tell you my-?”

 

“No,” Stray sighed. “It figured. After I found out who B was, and then who Hood and Robin were, it only made sense.”

 

“So you know who all of us are?” Nightwing slowly asked.

 

“I know more about all of you than you know about yourself,” Stray smirked. “For example, you will probably threaten me now, lean in really close as if you’re thinking about kissing me but then you just tell me to stop stealing, make some stupid joke and never tell B about this because you know he’s a hypocrite because he fucks Catwoman but wants me behind bars.”

 

Nightwing didn’t even know what to reply. 

 

Stray sighed. “You could also just kiss me and then let me ride your dick, how does that sound?”

 

“You and Hood-”

 

“Did you not fucking listen to him? He doesn’t care.”

 

“Stray, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Nightwing mumbled.

 

“Why? You’re not interested?”

 

Dick was quiet for a moment. “I am. I’m just.... what if Hood gets mad.”

 

“Then that’s an issue between him and me, but he won’t. And if you’re worried about B finding out, he won’t. He’s too busy doing gross shit with Catwoman.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Stray rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I’m not home currently? They didn’t even close the door.”

 

“Ew,” Nightwing made a grossed out face. His hold on Stray’s wrist hadn’t changed. 

 

“Exactly,” Stray agreed. “Now, yes or no?”

 

Nightwing sighed. “Yeah.”

 

And then Stray’s lips were on his and suddenly he understood what Jason liked about Stray because  _ damn, he was good at this _ . 

 

“I’m leaving the mask on,” Stray mumbled. 

 

“I expected nothing else,” Nightwing replied. 

 

Stray smirked and let Nightwing lead him to his apartment.

 

-

 

“Nice Jacket,” Jason commented, as Tim arrived at his place, still in costume but with a dark blue jacket over his shoulders.

 

“It’s Dicks,” Tim smirked. “He took me back to his place.”

 

“You got lucky?”

 

“Mhm,” Tim smirked. “You think it looks good on me?”

 

“Looks great,” Jason replied, smirking. “Mine looks just a bit better on you though.”

 

“You sound jealous,” Tim chuckled, knowing fully well Jason wasn’t. They had talked about this multiple times. They had talked about Tim being poly and Jason not caring about it. 

 

“Maybe I am,” Jason replied, smirking. “It’s not like it matters though, because in the end of the day you’ll always be mine.”

 

Tim smiled, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck. “I am.”

 

“Was he as good as you expected?”

 

Tim shrugged. “Realistically, yes. But he didn’t fuck me in that alley like I wanted him to.”

 

“We both know he’s too much of a good person for that,” Jason chuckled. 

 

“But it’s such a great scenario. Bad Guy gets caught by good guy and good guy punished him by fucking him against a wall,” Tim said. 

 

Jason laughed a little. “Maybe you need to find a good guy for that that isn’t as much of a good guy as Dick.”

 

“Damian’s too young.”

 

“I was  _ not _ talking about Damian,” Jason laughed. “He is definitely too young.”

 

“Bruce is too old,” Tim said. 

 

“And straight,” Jason added. 

 

Tim nodded. “That’s it, I don’t know any other Gotham good guys.”

 

“Duke? Signal? The new one?”

 

Tim shook his head. “He works during the day and I don’t.”

 

“Conner?”

 

Tim thought for a while. “But he’s not from Gotham and he’d never fuck me.”

 

“You have way too high expectations, kitten,” Jason chuckled. 

 

“You could just roleplay it for me,” Tim suggested.

 

Jason sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“I love you,” Tim mumbled.

 

“Sure you do,” Jason chuckled. “That’s not how you get me to think about it faster.”

 

Tim shoved him a little. “It wasn’t meant like that. I just wanted to genuinely tell you that I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jason laughed, pulling Tim in for another kiss. 

 

-

 

Cass didn't usually question what Jason did in his free time. They were close friends, maybe best friends, but she trusted him to know what he was doing. Just like he trusted her to know what she was doing when she flew out to other countries and messed with people that Batman would say were above her powers.

 

But when Jason told her he would probably be going to New York for a few weeks to train with Wonder Woman, she did start questioning him. 

 

“Do you really think that's a good idea? You and Diana aren't exactly… the same type of fighter.”

 

Jason shrugged. “She offered. And I'm not gonna turn down the opportunity.”

 

“Bruce isn't going to like that,” Cass commented.

 

“Since when does he like anything I do? If Bruce has a problem with it he’ll just have to suck it up,” Jason mumbled.

 

Cass sighed, but nodded. “What did Tim say about it?”

 

“Some shit about bringing him a gift from New York,” Jason replied. 

 

“Sounds like him,” she chuckled. “You better call me how it's going and what you learned at least every second day. And don't you dare lose our streak.”

 

He sighed. “Course. Can you do me a favour?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Can you and Steph look after Tim?”

 

“Don't you think he can look after himself?”

 

Jason chuckled. “I mean making sure he sleeps and eats enough. And doesn't work the entire time.”

 

“He really still does that?”

 

“When me or Selina don't pull him away from his desk he doesn't leave it,” Jason explained. “But since I won't be there and Selina is constantly busy with Bruce, he will fall back into his old patterns.”

 

“I'll make Steph convince him to stay at our place for the time,” Cass said. “Does that mean we get Timmy too?”

 

“Timmy is where Tim is,” Jason mumbled. “That cat loves him more than me.”

 

“I wonder why,” Cass replied.

 

-

 

Convincing Tim to Stay with Steph was harder than they had thought. Steph had called him and asked if he wanted to stay three weeks - the time Jason planned on being in New York - with her, and at first he had declined. He only agreed when the girls showed up in his room at Selina’s flat, his suitcase already packed, telling him it was time he got out of that place for a while.

 

However once they actually were at Steph’s place, he stopped complaining after all.

 

“Jason said you're still overworking yourself,” Steph said.

 

“Is this why I'm here? And I thought you actually wanted to spend time with me,” he replied.

 

Steph laughed a little, before getting serious again. “Yes and no. I did want to spend time with you but I also don't want you to die from exhaustion.”

 

“Aren't I lucky?” Tim said. 

 

-

 

Living with Steph was different than he would have thought. To his own surprise they didn't grew tired of each other after a few days and somehow still found things to talk about. Cass dropped by every so often.

 

They didn't go out together at nights. Tim was working on some case that he wasn't telling anyone about, not even Selina, and Steph and Cass were just doing their usual patrolling. 

 

The only time Tim saw any of the Bats while out was when he ran into Batwoman, who only gave him that looks that he interpreted as “don't hurt my son”. He also ran into Batman, but when Batman tried to ask him questions he just smirked at him and disappeared into nothing, Batman not managing to catch him. 

 

One night he went to Bludhaven, seaking out Nightwing. He needed some help for his case and the only vigilante in Bludhaven he knew was Nightwing. It was awkward at first because Nightwing didn't know how to act and Stray couldn't stop himself from flirting. 

 

His nightmares didn’t get much better, but Cheshire, Timmy and Princess were always there when he woke up and Steph always made him Pancakes, even if he didn’t always eat them. 

 

But at the end of the day he got the intel he needed and and disappeared back to Gotham.

 

He knew he and the Bats still had a long way to go if he wanted it to be like it was before, but he was also sure he would be getting there eventually, and until then he had the Sirens, Jason, Steph, Cass and his friends from Young Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, if you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment


End file.
